


From brother to husband in 5 seconds

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick is oblivious, Jason suffers and there's a drug deal. Jay/Dick pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From brother to husband in 5 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more violent and angsty, but suddenly went into opposite direction. Darker version is still on the table, but not right now.  
> Because I’m lazy and don’t have any imagination to make up names Victor Patella and James Brock were generated and mashed with mobster names generator on fantasynamegenerators.com.  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** _I don’t own Batman/Nightwing/Red Hood and the Outlaws and it’s characters._

Nightwing blinked at the lackey standing before him. James Brock was his name and he apparently worked for Victor Patella, who worked directly under the Red Hood. And apparently both lost their minds, because Victor send Jimmy to ask _Nightwing_ to broke the deal on behalf of the absent Red Hood. To say Dick was completely floored when he heard about this was an understatement.

True, he hung out around Red Hood and consequently his men and operations, but he never got involved personally. Unless you counted beating Red Hood’s men and busting out his drug deals now and then. Only when necessary, though. Jason and the rest of the Bat-clan had an unspoken agreement after all. They left Red Hood alone, Red Hood wasn’t causing any problems for them. And he might spoke to Jason on behalf of his own men on one occasion or two. (Or more like ten and keeps counting. His men even created a request box for Nightwing, containing personal matters they would like him to discuss with Red Hood. Which Jason will never, ever tell Dick about, but read all the same. Even complied with some of them. To keep up appearances.)

“Please?” James asked, shifting nervously. When Victor gave Jim this task, he told him not to worry. He said that Nightwing was generally a friendly guy, unless you gave him the reason for not to be, so James should be perfectly fine. It didn’t seem to matter, that asking a _hero_ to commit crime was reason enough to get beaten up by said hero. “Red Hood really wants that shipment.”

“I know,” Nightwing said.

Because he did know. Jason was ranting about a new drug on the streets and his inability to secure even one sample to test what it was for at least a week. The deals were conducted in utmost secrecy and even Red Hood’s and Batman’s contacts couldn’t help them in locating the source. So when Red Hood was contacted with an offer of a deal for the drug, Jason took it. And then kept cursing as a mission for the Outlaws came up right before the appointed date of the delivery. Jason was expected to come back tonight, but still a few hours _after_ the meeting.

“And they will speak only with Red Hood,” Jimmy was explaining hurriedly. “No one else. But Victor thinks they will make an exception for you.”

Nightwing narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Why?”

“Oh, um, well,” Jimmy started to sweat. When you were finally accepted to work in Red Hood’s territory you learned fast to take some things in stride or ignore them and to _never_ speak about others. He just stumbled in on the latest. Oops. Abort, abort. “Because you’re… You?”

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved his little brother to death, but he was going to kill him for this. He had a reputation, for fuck’s sake. (Ha! He wished. His reputation was shoot to hell a long time ago. So was Jason’s, but whatever. They were still a feared men. That was all that mattered in the end.)

“Alright,” Nightwing agreed.

“Really?” James asked in disbelief, because he was fully prepared to go back to Victor with a few missing teeth and bruises.

Nightwing glared.

“Right! Great! This way, please!” James hurried to the car. A nice, black limousine Victor sent especially for this occasion.

Nightwing rolled his eyes at this, but got in nonetheless.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the dock. Victor was waiting for them with four bodyguards. He quickly filled Nightwing in and they were off to the pier to meet the mysterious suppliers.

“What is this?” one of the suppliers group of five growled. “We were supposed to meet with Red Hood.”

“Red Hood sends his sincere apologies,” Dick said smoothly, actually sounding sincere. “But he was unexpectedly needed somewhere else. I’m his… partner,” Dick gritted out the word. He was a crime _fighter_ , dammit, not a crime _lord_! “And I hope I can make a deal with you on his behalf?”

There was a startled murmur among the suppliers.

“You’re Nightwing?” another one asked in awe.

The first one, that spoken to them elbowed the other at that.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Nightwing,” he said with respect.

And what? They obviously were far away from Gotham, if they didn’t start shooting at the mention of the vigilante.

“Thank you?” Dick answered, slightly unsure of the situation. “Should we proceed then?”

The rest of the deal went smoothly. Suppliers were very polite and respectful, suspiciously so, asking a lot of questions about Red Hood’s legal business for some reason. A business Jason didn’t have much interest in at the beginning. Dick had to pick up the slack, if he didn’t want to let it go to waste until he yelled at Jason to take care of his own affairs. Jason grumbled a lot at that, but eventually started paying attention to it as well. (As Nightwing started to come around more often than not, Jason developed a serious case of Batman’s shadow looming over him and glaring disapprovingly at him for involving his Golden Boy in crime. Eventually Jason moved half of his assets into legal business for Dick to play with, which left Red Hood seriously understaffed, but Batman finally fucked off.)

“What should we do with it?” Victor asked when all was said and done and they were left alone with three crates of the drug.

Nightwing hummed thoughtfully, opening one crate up and taking a few samples.

“We don’t know what it is yet to dispose of it safely,” he said finally, startling James. Why pay millions for the drug only to destroy it? “So for now stash it somewhere safe. Do not use it. Red Hood will get back to you about that soon.”

“Yes, sir,” Victor replied half seriously. “Thanks for today. You need a lift somewhere?”

“Nah,” Nightwing waved him off. “I was gonna patrol this area anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Victor suddenly fretted. “I can give you a few guys to help you.”

Dick frowned, but didn’t answer, just took off. He saw some of Red Hood’s men keeping an eye on him during patrol in Jason’s territory. They were doing that for some time now. Especially when Jason was out of town. It was strange, as this entire drug deal and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The more he thought about it, the more the oddity of the situation got to him.

It wasn’t until he was heading to Jason’s safe house to drop off the samples that he figured it out. The realization causing him to almost miss a roof to land on.

The gentle way the suppliers were handling him, unwilling to discuss more shady business than necessary to make a deal. The constant over protectiveness and concern of Jason’s men. They all were treating him like… like… Ugh! No fucking way!

Nightwing crashed ungracefully on the fire escape before Red Hood’s window. He angrily pulled it open and stormed inside.

Jason was in the bedroom, stashing away his weapons, totally unconcerned by the break in.

“I’m not your mob wife!” Nightwing yelled in indignation after a second of surprise at Red Hood being home.

“Of course not,” Jason hummed in acknowledgment of the fact. “That’s why I arranged a wedding. Tomorrow at noon. Don’t be late.”

“What?!” Nightwing was totally floored for the second time this evening. “What wedding?!”

“Ours,” Jason closed his secret compartment and moved to sort his laundry.

“What?!” Dick’s brain broke. Because Jason, his dear little brother, couldn’t be serious. “But- But- But we didn’t even kiss!” he pointed out. “And we weren’t on a date! Where is all the romance?”

“You certainly changed your tune,” Red Hood muttered under his breath, smirking. He gathered his dirty clothes in one hand, pulled confused Nightwing flush against him with the other and proceeded to kiss him breathless.

Dick’s jaw went slack with shock, which Jason took full advantage of. His brother was kissing him. His little brother was kissing him and wanted to marry him. Tomorrow. What the hell?

“There,” Jason pulled away, smirking at the still somewhat unresponsive Nightwing, “we kissed. Now, come have dinner with me,” he took Dick’s wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom to the kitchen, with a detour to dispose of the laundry.

“Still not your mob wife,” Dick grumbled as Jason dragged him across the apartment.

“Of course not,” Jason agreed again. “Not for another ten hours or so.”

Nightwing glared at him. Jason smiled innocently at him in response.

Needless to say Dick didn’t have any protests by the morning.


End file.
